Magic Capsule
by useragent
Summary: Team Natsu is up for another mission. Will Natsu, Lucy, and Happy along with the rest of the gang achieve victory this time as they enter a ride of action, adventure, drama, romance and more! I do not own Fairy Tail. I am a NALU shipper. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 : Team Natsu

Note: This story is pure fiction and sometimes based in poor facts. Characters are from Fairy Tail produced by Mashima Hiro, but the rest that doesn't come up with the anime/manga production are made up by my not so rich imagination. Anyway, please try reading this adventure. Thank you.

* * *

[Lucy's Bedroom]

"Ouch?" Lucy said to herself as she felt some hair spikes in her face as she opened her eyes.

She was lying in her bed under the blanket; she can see the touch of the sun from the sides of her closed windows.

"AHH?" she gave a short pause,

Her mood quickly changed as she remembered something.

The sun was just too bright even from a closed window, and as expected, it's almost noon.

Natsu and Lucy were supposed to meet at the station around twelve o'clock to attend a client meeting for a mission.

"NATSU! WAKE UP!" She shouted to the man next to her in the bed.

"HUH?!" he answered with his eyes half open.

"You're really noisy Lucy, even this early. Please go on a diet." Happy said as he was yawning and waking up from Natsu's side.

"SHUT UP YOU TALKING CAT!" She gave him her special Lucy Kick

"AAAAHHH! LUCY!" he shouted as he was blown out the window.

Yes, the window wasn't open, now it's still not open, but broken and got a hole in the middle shaped with an exceed figure.

Seeing that made her angrier. She admits she's not a morning person. Happy is probably trying to fly up the window again or more likely continued sleeping there. But right now, all she can pour this anger to is the pinky idiot beside her.

She completely forgot about the mission.

Lucy looked at him with her eyes blazed. It almost felt like she was a Natsu slayer and all this anger around her is the power she got from whoever creature may taught her to kill this pinky. She grabbed the vest this idiot always wears.

"ZZZZZZZ…..ZZZZZZ" Natsu continued snoring as if nothing happened,

"…." She continued to look at his drooling face with eyes burning

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…ZZZZZ", Natsu continued

"…"

"BANG! CLOOGSH! SHAACK!" (P.S If no one noticed, this is supposed to be a sound effect of a natural disaster happening.)

"Aah (Sigh), Lucy is really self-conscious all the time!" Happy said with his arms crossed in his chest while flying back to Lucy's window.

He heard a big bang with a little shaking of the apartment to the ground; he's thinking maybe Lucy is beating Natsu up again. She's becoming really good in combat now, thanks to Natsu, her practice dummy.

"I'm so tired of this. Every time we wake up, this two doesn't even exchange "_Good morning_" with each other? They go straight to a brawl. They don't even prepare fish for me? "

Happy is now looking through the broken window while in the air. He sighed repeatedly thinking these idiots will never change.

"YOU IDIOTT! WHO TOLD YOU TO SLEEP HERE EVERY NIGHT?! HUH? I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!" Lucy shouted as she threw Natsu against the wall,

"OH?!" he chuckled (Woken up completely) "Hey Lucy?! We're sparring again!? Come to me then!" he said cheerfully inviting her to a fight.

The two clashed against each other. Both are now in the floor. They immediately stood up to continue the fight,

Natsu tried to bend Lucy's body and Lucy strangled all his pink hair.

"YOU TWO! WE HAVE A MISSION TO ATTEND!" Happy shouted as he entered from the hole where he fits perfectly from Lucy's window.

Happy's shout snapped at Lucy and made her remember their mission. It's almost eleven thirty in the morning and she thought they were wasting time fighting for no particular reason.

After that, Lucy hurried and made some breakfast for the three of them. She told Natsu to take a bath while she makes the food. Natsu and Happy went to take a bath; Lucy finished cooking and so they ate together.

Seeing the three of them eating happily together made Happy thought, "Now they're both acting like nothing happened? Something is really fishy about these two?", "wait? Fishy? I love FISH!"

"You two go to the train station now okay, I'll take a quick shower and then I'll see you both there!" Lucy stated as she stood up to do the dishes,

"Wait, you can go now, I'll do the dishes. Hurry and finish your bath, we'll be waiting for you in the station", Natsu offered giving a big grin in his face.

They both agreed and continued on.

[Later on Magnolia Station - 11:55 AM]

It's a very hot day outside Magnolia. Team Natsu are now waiting for the train to come along.

"Natsu, it's just half an hour travel. I hope you'll be alright," Happy stated as he took a ride from Lucy's back.

Lucy looked at Happy sharing a sympathy glance, then she looked at Natsu "I'm sorry Natsu; we can't do anything about it, just bear with it okay?"

Natsu is still giving his puffed cheeks and _I want to vomit_ expression in his face.

"So our client is Mr. Goldspin?" Lucy asked as she checked the job poster again.

"Yeah, he said we should walk to his house! It's good exercise!" Natsu convincing Lucy with fear covered in his face

"So, Mr. Goldspin wanted us to transfer something to a place in Crous Island?" Lucy asked Happy while completely ignoring Natsu who's now trying to dance in front of her just to make her say yes.

"I know where Crous Island is, it's located far east to Galuna Island!"

"Ah! So where our demon friends reside?! Should we go there first before going for the mission? Maybe we can ask them what's going on to the next island." Natsu continued from Happy's information.

"No! We need to meet the client first that's why we're taking the train!" Lucy interjected

"Why can't we just walk to Hargeon Town?!" Natsu suggested

Lucy's blood boils again. Looking at Natsu's stupid face is bothering her so much since a couple of days ago

She hit his head with her fist "we can't walk there because of a certain SOMEONE who got up so late and we need to meet him at noon and now it's already 5 minutes to 12! Whose fault do you think is that idiot?!" she explained while clenching her teeth

Both are now in an uproar

"They both woke up the same time?" Happy sighed seeing them again

"Now we're gonna miss our lunch! We can't eat anymore!" Natsu exclaimed while dodging Lucy's attacks

While she's trying to hit him with her special kick "You just ate breakfast you idiot! No more food for anyone of us!"

The three are now in an uproar. Including Happy

[Hargeon Town – Goldspin's Residence]

"WHAT?! 1,000,000 jewels?!" The three exclaimed as they were surprised for the sudden change for the reward of the mission while sitting in the dining area together with the client in his abode.

Lucy's face is now shining like a diamond. Happiness and evil-stench filled her aura.

"So that means 500,000 jewels for me and 500,000 jewels for you Happy! A-ha-ha! And the rest is for Natsu!" as she tried to act like a decent lady but ended up looking as an evil witch.

"Aye! That's right Lucy-sama! A-ha-ha! "as he imitates Lucy's fake good smile.

"You're a traitor Happy!" as he shook Happy convincing him to side with him again.

"Are you sure about giving this mission to these idiots Hans?" said the mid-30's lady standing beside the client's chair.

"I'm sure they'll figure something out. They're Fairy Tail after all!" he smiled to the lady before the client continued from where he left off,

The client is also in his mid-30. He is wearing a grey plain t-shirt matched with simple dark-blue pants. The lady standing beside him is his wife.

"I run a fairly successful flower shop so you don't need to worry if I can pay or not; I just need you to transfer this magic capsule to Crous Island in a shrine located in Mona Mountain and just leave it there or bury it if you want." he explained

"What's inside the capsule Goldspin-san?" Lucy tried asking

As soon as this question was raised the looks on the face of the client changed tremendously.

"There's a reason why we upgraded the reward for this mission,"

He convinced the little boy who's around 10 years old to come to his side who was watching from the door behind them.

He was a timid and very gloomy little boy with an expressionless face but Lucy can tell the fear hidden from this child.

"Come Mario-kun!" As soon as Hans called, the kid then sat on his lap and the client continued

"You need to take him as well and return him back here safely. That's all we ask of you Fairy Tail magicians. Please grant us this wish."

The client displayed his sincere intention. Clearly wanting the child to be back safely. His wife and the client bowed in front of the mages. Mixed emotions are floating in the air. It's almost saying _not to ask any more questions and just do it_. And the client's words hung in silence.

"Of course! That's a definite YES Goldspinster-san! We don't want to be called Fairy Fail after all! AHAHAHA!" Natsu gleefully accepted the task breaking off the silence.

"Natsu, its Goldspin-san! Not Goldspinster!" Happy corrected him.

"I guess you're Fairy Fail after all?!" Goldspin jokingly said

Natsu then diverted his eyes on the other direction of the room from embarrassment while giving off a timid smile.

"You can leave it to us! Goldspin-san!" Lucy stood up from her seat and bowed gracefully in front of the client.

"Please, just call me Hans" he smiled

The three are now preparing to leave.

Hans is now waving goodbye to Mario and the three mages as they wave back except Mario, who is now just looking straight to Hans without any touch of feelings shown in his face.

[Hargeon Port]

"Again?!" Natsu shouted with dismay as Lucy dragged him inside the small boat.

Like Galuna Island, there were no passenger ships that take the route to Crous Island as the island is practically abandoned and nobody lives there. They were able to convince one boatman for 70,000 jewels for a special trip.

"This just cost me one month of rent Natsu!" still dragging him to the boat.

Happy is following the two while he noticed Mario not moving at all.

"What's wrong Mario-kun?" Happy took a step back and asked the little kid.

"I'm.. I…" he hesitated to answer

"Don't worry! These two may seem stupid but they're quite good in what they do! You don't have to be afraid!" Happy convinced Mario "I'm here too!" he added with confidence

"It's not…It's not that. I'm just…" Mario was ceased from talking when Lucy tried to call them

"Happy! Let's go! And Mario-kun too" Lucy softly smiled at the two

"You're so mean Lucy! Don't be like that!" Happy said with teary eyes

"I'm not being mean at all you IDIOT!" with her eyes widened from Happy's comments

As the two are now arguing, Mario has been trying to say something

"I hate transportations!" Mario shouted with a bit of tears in his eyes making Lucy and Happy to stop their useless argument

"EEHHH?" The two exclaimed in chorus.

[Crous Island Bay – 2 hours and 45 minutes from Hargeon Port to Crous Island]

"Thank you Mr. Boat man! Please come back here tomorrow morning and we will pay you the jewels for now and the second trip!"

Lucy waved at the boat man as he sailed away waving back.

"Okay, now. Let's search for that shrine and wherever that Mona mountain is Happy!?" Happy looked at Lucy while she carried Natsu at her back. His eyes were still swirling and half unconscious from the surroundings.

Happy looked around from where he stood. All he sees is the vast clear blue ocean and the horizon at the end, on the other side, is a forest filled with grass and trees with a dark and foggy inside. While flying, he carried Mario who's condition is no different from Natsu.

"Wait, Happy, isn't it better if you'll carry Natsu? He's too heavy? And it's better for me to carry Mario-kun anyway since he's smaller!" Lucy demanded

"But I want you to suffer?" Happy simply tried to put on a cute and a sweet face completely defacing the fact that he just said something rude

"I... I... can't... hold it anymore!" as Natsu complained and giving in from the motion sickness from Lucy's back whose blood are now boiling

"But thank goodness you're back is so warm Lucy," Natsu tried to say the words even though he can't barely open his mouth from the sickness

"It's nice…" Lucy blushed from the words Natsu conveyed along with a little smile in his face signifying comfort right before he closed his eyelids completely

"She llllikes him!" Happy observed when he saw Lucy blushing

"Shut up!" while Lucy and Happy are having another useless argument they heard a big explosion coming from inside the forest but not far from the bay

"What was that Lucy?" Happy doubtingly asked as he felt danger coming their way

Before Lucy had any time to answer him, another explosion went off and it's coming closer to their direction

"Happy! Let's look for a place to hide from the explosions! Maybe someone is doing it or worse, maybe it's a volcano?" Lucy suggested while running towards a cave-shaped rock from the bay

"Let's put these two in a safe place first Lucy and then I'll fly high to see what's going on!" still in action, they managed to put Natsu and Mario in the rock as Happy flew and checked what caused the explosions

As he was trying to figure out what it was, he saw a man with a light grey-colored cape, with a lot of magical circles around him. Then Happy realized it was him causing all the explosions and danger, he quickly flew back to Lucy and others to tell them what he knew.

Natsu sensed the smell and the different aura; he forced himself to stand up and tried protecting everyone,

"Natsu! Are you okay now?" Lucy asked as she pulled his shoulders back to the cave,

"Yeah! I'm sorry for being out too long!" as he said it with a smile, Lucy was rest assured that Natsu is now capable of fighting

He saw all of the fire and explosion, it's still fairly far from them but it doesn't remove the fact that they may be in danger

"It was a man! He is a fire mage!" Happy revealed as he came closer to Natsu

"A fire mage? Is he another dragon slayer?" Lucy asked with a touch of fear in her voice

"We'll find out!" Natsu shouted as Happy flew him into the air

The explosions then went from fire to a liquid substance. It was like magma and boiling hot.

"What the? It turned to liquid Natsu!" Happy uttered the obvious words.

Natsu is now very concerned from what's happening. If the fire is in liquid form, will he be able to eat it?


	2. Chapter 2 : Hans Goldspin

"Happy fly me to that wizard!" Lucy stopped Natsu as he told Happy what he planned

"Natsu! It's too dangerous! Can't you see he's in a rage! Let's just try to hide for now!" while trying to convince Natsu, Lucy was worried and hoped that her words reached him.

"Aye sir!" Happy confirmed as he flew Natsu closer to the unknown mage.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!" they can hear Lucy's faint shout as they charged in.

"Karyu no Hoko!" Natsu attacked as he threw a roar of flames to the already burning mage.

He didn't budge or neither did a counter attack. The unknown mage continued to burn the forest to the ground.

"Why is he not attacking us? Can't he see, we just threw that fire at him?" Happy analysed a thought from what Natsu said,

"Maybe because he's a fire mage that you didn't scratch him at all Natsu?"

"But he must have dodged or attacked us back? Why didn't he tried any of that?"

"In other words, you are useless in this battle Natsu!"

"WHAT?! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME HAPPY!" while he was shouting at Happy for making such a comment.

He was about to attack with another roar. He attacked with one after another after another non-stop. He was almost out of magical powers.

"I'm out of food. This is not good!" he exclaimed as he tried to catch up with his breath.

Happy concerned, he tried convincing Natsu to stop attacking and think of a plan.

"What if I'll try to eat that lava he makes?" Happy shocked from Natsu's statement but then he opposed him

"Don't do it Natsu! And more importantly, what is a java?" Happy stupidly asked

"Idiot! It's LAVA! Not JAVA! It's what a volcano produces. When the magma comes out from the crater it's called lava afterwards!" Natsu explained

"You're the idiot! There's no such thing! That's magma!"

"Are you picking a fight!? It's lava!"

"AAAAHHHH!" Natsu screamed from fear as Happy dropped him from anger.

He then caught him right before he was roasted in the sea of fire.

"Are you trying to kill me Happy?!" Happy then asked Natsu what that thing is called again,

"It's magma! Magma okay!? Don't ever drop me again!"

"Aye sir!" Happy replied as he flew him back high to the air.

"Natsu, you're only making the fire stronger every time you try to attack, you're so stupid!" Natsu is now raging from Happy's grip. Happy tried to think what could be the best way to prevent this fire?

"There's only one thing left to do," Natsu stated as he tried sucking the liquid believing it will rev him up since he's lost too much power.

Not long after his action, he felt suffocated from the fire he sucked in.

"AHH! (Coughs) HOT! TOO HOT! (Coughs) " he stopped as he felt the burning sensation in his lungs. It was different from any kinds of fire he ate before. He has never felt this burnt ever since.

"AAHHHH!" Happy shouted as he saw a big wave of sea water coming their way.

The water went straight to the fire halfway inside the forest and caused it to stop from raging. It also dragged the liquid fire into the sea. Along with the waves, Natsu and Happy were flushed with it and returned them back to the bay. As soon as the water returned to the sea, there they found the mage with its cape stuck in a branch of a tree.

"It's Aquarius!" Natsu affirmed as he and Happy laid in the anchorage with both their eyes twirling around

"Hooy! Are you two okay?" Natsu tried to open his eyes as he saw Lucy running towards them carrying Mario in her back now conscious.

"I'm sorry Natsu! It took me so long to figure out how to make the wave without putting Mario-kun in danger! So I figured, I'll put him into Horologium to keep him safe!" Lucy explained to Natsu

Mario jumped from Lucy's back to the ground. As soon as Mario left her back, Lucy immediately grabbed Happy as she saw him completely knocked out.

"Why did you flush us with it Lucy?!" Natsu asked even though he was wobbly.

"I'm really sorry!"

The two kept insisting and arguing as to why Lucy flushed them with the wave.

"What were you trying to do magician-san?" Lucy and Natsu both stopped from the argument as they heard Mario plainly asked the hanging magician from the tree just next to them

He was dripping with water as he got soaked in from the wave, but Mario felt a warm drop of water as it dropped into his face when he was looking up

"LUNA!" the mage then shouted this name with tears in his eyes and more warm drops of water dropped in the little kid's face.

Mario's eyes enlarged. He was shocked that this person just shouted the name that he was so sure he knew.

The team then helped the unknown magician to come down from the tree as he chose to not move at all while he was weeping.

"Um… are you alright Mage-san?" Lucy tried to ask the magician as they leaned him back to the roots of the tree

His head was facing down and completely lifeless. They thought maybe the man ran out of powers.

They laid him into one of the sleeping bags Natsu always carry. They removed the man's cape and dried it up facing the sun.

It was almost sunset.

"Why are you not eating the fish?" Natsu merrily asked Mario holding the fish in a stick.

Facing the fireplace they made, Natsu grilled 5 more fishes for them.

"I'm not hungry" Mario answered looking down in his hands.

"Don't you like it? Can I eat it then?" Happy asked with stars in his eyes

Mario's behavior bothered Natsu. He checked where Lucy's at; he saw her nursing the unknown fire mage. He then grabbed Mario's hands and dragged him along with him to fish for more.

[Somewhere in the Forest]

"So, you just keep it there until some fish eat your bait! Ahahah!" Natsu explained as he gave Mario another fishing rod. They are both sitting in a cliff not so far from the sea just enough until their rods reached seawater.

Mario didn't say anything. Natsu sat there thinking this child must bear a big problem with him? He tried to cheer him up.

"Mario," Natsu called as Mario looked up to his direction

"It's alright. You don't have to be so sad! I'm sure your problem will be resolved." Natsu cheerfully added

"That's why you're here, to find for an answer, right?" Mario's expressionless face is now slowly transposing into a rather sad face.

"You. You don't know anything." Mario gave off his words.

Natsu didn't say anything and let Mario continue talking.

"I haven't seen my parents at all. Hans Goldspin is a friend of them. They raised me and told me everything since they took me in. I was happy enough to be with them for they are such good people. He said my parents left while I was very sick without telling them any reason and left me in the aid of Hans-san. They were headed into this island and to the shrine in Mona Mountain. They never returned after that. It's been 9 years. But Goldspin found something from me three days after they left, it was this." Referring to the capsule, Mario held it tight as it hung from his neck.

The capsule was only as big as a bead stone. It's got rainbow colors interchanging with it which signifies it to contain magical forces. Hans never knew what it was when he first saw it lying from Mario's stomach when he was just a year old.

He wasn't a mage but he knew the capsule was magical. He searched for what it was and found out it was a magic capsule that holds something. It could hold anything.

He researched on how to activate it, and found answers in the same book. It states there it will only be activated as long as the owner of whatever's inside the capsule touched it. But if the owner is unknown, it is best to throw it away far from people for it may bring demons and darkness for it is mostly used for dark purposes. This was concluded due to the ritual that was needed to be made in order to seal something in a magic capsule. Only dark mages could bear to do the ritual. The ritual wasn't stated in the book to prevent the reader from doing it himself. But having said that, it doesn't mean that what is inside the capsule is evil every time.

Judging from the last line Hans knew it was something important and believed it wasn't evil so he didn't threw it out. He placed it in a sealed box and revealed it to Mario when he thought he was ready. He then presented it to the mages while it was inside the box but before they left, Hans managed to turn it into a necklace for Mario to wear and asked him to never lose it and find the shrine.

"Hans-san asked me what I wanted to do with it for it belongs to me. He wanted me to know what it was first for me to make an informative decision" Mario continued,

"We both agreed to take it away to avoid people from harm." Mario stopped as he wanted to say more. Natsu then looked at Mario whose now just sitting beside him taking a tighter grip of the fishing rod.

"You want to see your parents before you leave this capsule behind, right?" Mario's mentality was shaken as he never expected Natsu to find that out

"Look, I know you think selfish reasons are not enough to put everyone in harm. But we're in a deserted island! Nobody's here so we can try to look for them here and activate the capsule!"

Mario is now looking at Natsu's direction as he continued to speak knowing deep inside him, that's exactly what he wanted to do.

"But what about you?" Mario asked concerning the lives of the other mages. "What if there are other people here? How will we know who owns this capsule? What if, what if my parents are dead?"

Natsu was left with no words to respond to Mario.

"Yeah, It may be tough, but it's our job to do it. We'll figure it out! We're Fairy Tail after all! Besides, I'm sure what's inside that capsule isn't evil. I can smell it."

"I'll tell you though; it's not going to be easy. Looking for answers." As Natsu looked up to the sky reflecting his own wish to find Igneel.

"But that's why you're friends are there! Lean on them!"

"And stop being a coward. Remove yourself from the past, just because you were hurt immensely back then, doesn't give you the right to have "_being_ _scared_" as an excuse. The only person who can cure that pain is you alone." Natsu calmly stated.

"I mean, I know you're still a kid, but I hope you remember my words when you grow up just enough for you to understand them.  
As Natsu imparted his words, he noticed Mario shaking.

"I...I'm sorry" these words left Mario's lips

"Why is that? What are you sorry for Mario?"

"I was being a coward." Mario proudly raised his head then he looked at Natsu.

"You were right, Natsu-san. Thank you. " Natsu was glad as he felt like he just helped the burdened little kid.

"I'll surely and definitely find my answers, Natsu-san. It doesn't matter if they will make me happy or make me miserable. As long as I live in the future." Mario rendered a sweet smile in his face.

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw Mario gave off a smile.

For the first time since he saw Mario, (which was not long ago, just a couple of hours earlier but it seems like the kid has been like that for a long time since) he finally saw feelings coming out from the child.

"AHAHAH! I'm not blushing at all!" As Natsu shove Mario backward, confused from Natsu's actions.

They returned to the camp to cook some more of the fish they just caught.

They were nearly in the camp until they saw Happy rushing to their course.

"NATSU! TROUBLE! LUCY!" as he cried towards them.


	3. Chapter 3 : Mario Stratos

Right before Happy finished what he was about to say, Natsu already ran towards the camp to find out what happened to Lucy leaving the the two behind.

There he saw the unknown fire mage tied with the Fleuve d'étoiles in his whole body while being pinned in the ground by arrows.

Opposite to the man's direction there lies Lucy whose body is lying in the ground.

She was knocked out from the fight they had with the mage but it seems like she managed to win.

Natsu run over to Lucy as the unknown fire mage is completely unconscious again.

"Lucy! Hoy! Can you hear me? Lucy?" very concerned, Natsu looked at Lucy's weakening body. He grabbed her upper body and rested it in his arms.

"Natsu!" he heard Happy's shout from a distance running towards them. Mario was catching up to him.

"Happy! What happened?" He asked Happy whose breathing is now far from normal.

"Lucy was just nursing him when he attacked! Lucy's right hand is now deeply burned! However, she still wanted to fight!" tears are coming out from Happy's eyes as well as from his nostrils

"I told her I'll get Natsu first, but she said, you've got to protect Mario-kun!"

"Also, Natsu." as Happy calmed himself down a little bit, he continued

"That mage, is blind." Mario and Natsu were shocked from Happy's revelation

"Even though he was blind, he said his other senses were heightened because of it. He can sense one small movement from his opponent by hearing the ground's movement. And so at first, Lucy was almost defeated, for she was using Virgo to attack him from underground which didn't work at all. She couldn't summon Aquarius either for there were no water around! But she thought, He can't sense something from the air, so she summoned Sagittarius, and before he touched the ground she asked me to take him up and let Sagittarius use his archery which didn't fail and pinned him to the ground, she then summoned Loke to make him pass out, and then Lucy caught him with her whip which she thought he couldn't predict either!"

"But sadly, she also couldn't predict that the mage managed to throw some final shot of blue blazing fires which hit Lucy directly. Lucy collapsed in the ground without saying anything and so did the man for Loke gave him another blow before he disappeared!"

Natsu continued staring at Lucy's frail body while hearing out Happy.

"I won't forgive him!" Natsu cried out his frustrations. He then stood up and went to the unknown fire mage. "He burned Lucy's guild mark! I won't forgive him!"

Natsu grabbed the collar of the chemise the man is wearing. He persistently asked the man why he did it. Knowing he was passed out, it was an act of total anguish from not being able to do anything.

Mario and Happy quietly watched Natsu from despair. They let him take his anger out from him. While Happy tried to take care of Lucy, Virgo then came out from nowhere.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of Hime" she said with a smile.

She then changed her clothes, applied medicines to heal the burns and laid Lucy to rest.

"Thank you, Virgo!" Happy said with ensured trust from the spirit.

"That is all. See you next time." As she slowly disappeared back to the spirit world.

Natsu kept asking the unknown mage. Out from his knowledge, he was able to wake the mage. Natsu then asked him again with anger.

The unknown mage didn't say anything which made Natsu's blood boil even more.

"Kid, what's your name?" Natsu was stopped as he was asked by the man.

"Shut up you fiend! You made Lucy suffer so much! I won't forgive you! You! You burned her guild mark so you're an enemy!" as Natsu was about to attack, he stopped himself thinking what will this act lead to. The man couldn't even move but still he was full of anger.

After all, he didn't fight. He sat in front of the man blaming it all to himself instead of blaming it to others.

"I'm sorry kid." As the man continued to talk,

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked as he was confused from the man's words.

"I also came from a guild. I don't know where my mark is now, but I believe it was in the right side of my neck. I was an S-class member of the guild Phoenix Grave."

"S-class?" Natsu questioned his abilities.

"Yes. I grew up from a monk territory. I was taught on how to focus the elemental lacrima implanted in me into one natural element in this world. "

"I chose the volcano. Every time I fight for battles, I'm borrowing fire from the volcanoes underneath everywhere it may be."

"Is that why you weren't able to eat it Natsu for it came from nature and not magic?" Happy asked while leaving Mario to take good care of Lucy for a while.

"If I'm in my normal state, no one could have beaten me." The mage proudly revealed

"Don't be so full of yourself!" Natsu opposed.

"What are you kids doing here? You should leave this island alone." The man's face is now indicating something dangerous. "You must all leave this island! NOW!"

"What are you saying?! We can't, we have a mission to do!" Natsu strongly implies

"You don't understand! Please! Leave this island!" The man repeated this line infinitely.

"Father. Stop it." As Mario started to speak which left all of them questioning.

"Fa..Father? Who are you?"

"Mario Stratos. You're Tobi Stratos, am I right?"

"Ma...Mario? MARIO" Tobi is now left speechless.

For so long, he wanted to held his son close and take care of him. But he didn't want to see him this way. He promised to himself, that he will come back to his son with his wife on his side. He felt ashamed.

He bowed his head, and stayed silent for so long. He wasn't able to come back to him, instead it was his son who found him in despair.

Natsu and Happy are both in shock and didn't know what to do.

Mario took a step closer to his long lost father. He kneeled down to where his father is and slowly raised his head gently.

"I finally found you, Father." his words were mixed with tears from the bottom of his heart.

He then embraced his father tighter and tighter. "Please, please accept me as your son again." as he held him more.

Tobi overwhelmed with what his son did, he felt grateful for his son's actions. He then shed some tears but was smiling proudly. "Idiot, I'll never disown you!".

This brought tears in Natsu and Happy's eyes. Even Lucy who managed to witness the scene. She's been touched immensely remembering her deceased father.

"What's your mission here?" as he asked Mario believing he was part of the same guild as Team Natsu. "How old are you now, Mario?"

"I'm not part of their guild father. I'm 10 this year."

"What? 10? We've been gone for 9 years? It's been that long? How... How come? Why does it feel like I spent only 2 or more years here? Are you sure you're 10?" as he asked the child in his arms.

"Positive, Father. Anyway I wanted to ask you for so long, but where's my mother?"

Another silence was brought to the atmosphere as Tobi prepared to declare everything.


	4. Chapter 4: Ayura

"So it was Hans who brought you here?"

"Yes, Father. He and Sylvia-san raised me. It's them who hired these mages and brought me here." as Mario explained.

"Hans, huh? I wonder what those idiots are doing now?" as he shed timid smiles remembering his dear old friend.

"How were you so sure I was your father?"

"Hans-san told me about your past and your magic. I also heard you shouted mother's name earlier."

"I see..." Tobi then stopped talking and thought of his wife

All of them are now sitting around another fireplace Natsu made in the middle of the forest. It was already dark at night.

Natsu kept asking Lucy if she was alright much to her annoyance. Happy was still eating fish while listening to Tobi.

And Tobi and Mario are sitting together while eating as well.

"So how did you managed to find food here Tobi-san?" Happy interrogated

"I didn't."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Natsu asked an extended question

"I didn't. I'm not sure, but ever since I was conscious I haven't felt hungry at all."

"But why are you eating fish now?"

"It doesn't seem to hurt me after all. So I tried eating again."

"You're so mean Tobi-san! You could have given that to me!" as Happy cried while in the air

"Ehh? I didn't know! I'm sorry" while facing the opposite side of where Happy is.

"Who are you talking to!? I'm right here!" as Happy interrupted Tobi

"Don't fly then!I'm blind here!" Tobi complained

"So, will you tell us what happened to you, Tobi-san?" Lucy asked him breaking off the argument between him and Happy

"Yeah, It was..." Tobi stopped as he sensed another movement from the ground. It was somebody else and not any of the people near him.

Everything went to a panic as they saw Natsu flying in the air.

"Natsu! I didn't know you could fly?" as Happy commented while watching him float

"Hoy Happy! Is it you? Put me down!"

"Are you crazy? Can't you see I'm down here and you're up there how could I have done it Natsu!"

Natsu's body is now raging towards Lucy with a fist.

"Kyaa! Natsu! Wait! Is this one of your pranks idiot?!" as Lucy ran away from his attack

Still in the air with his fist, Natsu was as confused as everyone else "Like it is idiot!? I can't control my body! My body, is moving on it's own! Scary!" as he shouted in mid-air.

"I guess I have no choice then!" as Lucy stopped from running and tried to summon Taurus.

But before she could even do so, Natsu fell to the ground and this time, Lucy's body is floating.

"Hoy!? Is this some joke?! wait? Natsu! Help me!" as she was flown to Natsu's body while her stance is in a kick mode

"AAAHHH" Natsu shouted as he was hit from Lucy's flying kick

He then fell to the ground and so did Lucy. But she was controlled again and beaten Natsu up.

"Oy Lucy! Are you sure you're being controlled? I can see this scene every day!" Happy shouted to her as he tried to fly Natsu away

"WHHAA! IDIOT I am! Help me Happy!" as she was being dragged in the air to chase them.

"Wait? Is this the same power as Kain Hikaru? Where he can control bodies with dolls?"

Lucy then thought it was possible but then she neglected the idea for that magic needs hair to control someone but this time it controlled them freely without needing anything

While Happy was listening to Lucy's explanation he didn't see the tree in their way as he was looking back to her all the time.

His face was carved in the tree as he hit it with impact. Natsu and Happy both fell down in the ground.

"Lucy! Creepy! Scary!" as Natsu and Happy shouted and held each other from fear.

Just before she attacked, Lucy fell from the ground beginning to control her own body. She fell right above Natsu and Happy.

"Hea...Heavy. She is heavy. You were right... Happy!" as Natsu barely said under Lucy's body with eyes twirling.

"Aye... sir!" Happy agreed with eyes same as Natsu.

"WHAT?! SHUT UP!" Lucy said as she was blushing all the way

The three then looked at the direction of the burning tree. It was Tobi who made the attack.

He knew the person who was hiding was the same person that controlled the idiots.

"This is puppet magic! This mage can control the enemy's body!" he informed Team Natsu

He remembered this magic from his wife Luna.

Not long after, Tobi sensed another movement signifying his opponent is trying to make another move.

He then attacked it with blue blazing fires (Blue-colored fires signifies the strongest) following the trail of the ground's movement.

Tobi couldn't feel the intruder's presence in the ground anymore.

The intruder climbed up the tree to nullify Tobi's ability to read the ground movements.

Mario's eyes widened when he saw Natsu, Lucy and Happy flying in the air as they were being controlled to attack Tobi.

The three are now raging, ghastly approaching Tobi as they were about to charge.

"Natsu, Happy! Try speaking or shouting so Tobi-san would know where we are! He can't sense from the air so tell him where you are!" as soon as Lucy shouted her plan, Tobi suddenly disappeared from their forefront.

Tobi himself was shocked. He can feel he was moved as it was Mario who held him and teleported him at the back of the raging mages.

"Mario, you are..." he was stopped as he was teleported again to avoid attacks from the three mages.

"That's right, Father, I have Teleportation powers. I'll tell you where the mages are and attack from my signal!" as Mario suggested

Tobi then agrees while asking permission from the idiots if it was okay for them to be attacked by him.

"Go ahead! Just take us out from this control!" as Lucy shouted. She knew Natsu is now having motion sickness. Happy agreed as well.

"Attack to the right!" as Mario indicated. Tobi then followed the signal and attacked the rampaging Happy.

"OUCH! Tobi-san is still mean!" he shouted as he was being blown away

"I thought you agreed you idiot!?"

After Happy was released from the control, Mario is now flying.

He is closest to Tobi and managed to knock him over through borrowed forces from the controller.

"FATHEEERR!" as Mario shouted

When Tobi was down, they were all loosen from the control. Mario is now crying over his father.

Seeing this gave Natsu fuel to fight the intruder even though he was still dizzy from flying

Before he even went to search for it, It appeared in front of them.

"Stay away from him!" they heard a voice from a woman.

"Who are you?" Lucy managed to asked the intruder

"I'm trying to save your lives!"

"You just played with us! You didn't save us at all!" Happy defied the woman's statement

"No. I was testing that time. If I could control the two mages to fight that demon!"

"What was that?! Stop kidding us!" as Mario fueled his anger, he rapidly teleported himself and tried attacking the woman with his tiny fist.

After Tobi was knocked out, he woke up from the woman's voice he recognized.

"That man is my husband! He turned evil! He brings nothing but harm! Please don't go near him! I have to end him right now!"

Everyone was surprised from the woman's allegation.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy are now very confused as to whom they should believe.

"Don't...(cough) believe her Mario! I can't see her, but I'm sure that's not your mother's voice!" he swiftly pulled himself closer to the woman as he tried to grab her

He was able to catch her and held the woman closer, he sealed runes in order to prevent the woman from escaping. He held her close to his body.

"This is not her, but it used to be her Mario." as Tobi confessed

He then, went in to kiss the woman. He gave all the longing and sadness away to that kiss.

"I love you Luna. This will be the last time, I can steal your lips." After he whispered, he activated a magic spell.

A huge distinctive magic circle appeared above, below and the sides of Tobi that none of Natsu or Lucy ever saw before.

Overwhelmed with powers, Natsu is now convinced he was an s-class mage for breaking out massive magic energy.

The woman then started shouting from the pain. As another entity was breaking out from her.

The magic ritual was dragged for quite a while creating a blue bright light.

Mario cannot believe his eyes. Right there, he saw his father slowly turning into dust.

"Inside that capsule, is your mother's memory. Please give it to her" he break off with a smile and tears.

He wanted to spend more time with his son, but he just can't anymore.

Mario tried gathering the dust from Tobi's body. The ritual wasn't over but he was almost gone.

"No! No, Father! Don't leave! Don't leave me again!"

There was nothing Tobi could do but shed some tears. "I'm always protecting you. I'm always here" as he said before he completely vanished.

The magic circles are now gone.

Everyone was stiff as a rock from agony and torment. Lucy and Happy were mourning.

Mario was still trying to gather all the dusts. But soon all the dust were blown away by the wind.

Again, there was nothing he could do but become stronger. He maybe weeping but he chose to move forward.

Luna's body was lying in the ground unconscious. Along side with her was Ayura who was passed out. He was back to his huge former form as a centipede with an owl-face.

Happy shrugged from fear seeing the size of Ayura.

Mario came closer and placed the capsule at her mother's hands.

The capsule was then activated. Emitting thousands of lights, her mother's memories outburst from the capsule and was revealed.

It was like a slideshow shown to all of them in fast forward.

[Luna's Memory]

The memory started all the way since the beginning when Luna was still a baby. She was born in a carnival and raised by her parents there.

She loved puppet shows that was where she got the influence of her magic.

She grew and left home to follow her dream and work for a guild. She became a member of the guild Phoenix Grave.

She was declared the best Puppet mage in the city claiming she controls her enemy's blood.

Luna became a proud, arrogant mage. She was so confident that led her to a point where everybody hated her.

One day she was pissed off from a face-off in the guild as she was defeated.

She walked out and roamed around the city. When she walked past a flower shop, a man offered her flowers.

Hans was his name. He said that a lady like her shouldn't be pouting in the streets.

Instead of thanking him, he beat him up to the ground. Hans was badly beaten up by Luna.

A lady ran coming in to save Hans claiming she was his girlfriend. Sylvia was her name.

Together with her was Tobi who was now raging from whoever did this to his childhood best friend.

He then looked at Luna who was still proud and doesn't even seem to be sorry.

Ignoring the fact that Luna was a girl, Tobi attacked her. They clashed and their skills were matched. Although Tobi seemed to gain control and won over her.

He said she doesn't control blood. She control strings. It was puppet magic indeed. The secrets from her magic were revealed.

Ever since that day, she hated him. Although one day, she passed that flower shop once again.

Still, Hans offered her flowers. This time she beat him up harder than before.

Tobi then attacked the guild and the rest of them. Looking for Luna who once again touched Hans.

They've been enemies since. Until one day, she passed in that flower shop again, still it was Hans who offered her flowers.

Since she couldn't understand why he kept doing the same thing. He asked him as to why he kept giving her flowers.

He simply answered. "My friend likes you very much. Tobi. He may have beaten you up a lot of times, but it was him who told me to offer you flowers from the start. He couldn't stand you beating me up so he forgot. He's always like that. He's overly protective of us. He's a justice man! " he chuckled

"The second and this time are all me though, because I know he haven't forgotten you at all. The carnival was his favorite place when we were kids. And the puppet shows were his favorite. That was the first time he saw you performing!"

Luna was deeply disturbed as what Hans has been saying. She then remembered her parents teaching. Every morale came back to her. She realized how bad she became.

"I...I'm sorry" her voice was shaking

"Well, maybe if you tried asking me from the first day I wouldn't have been kicked and embarrassed in front of my girlfriend?" he pouted as he grinned.

She then cried and cried in front of Hans. Tobi was just behind the corner listening at their conversation. His face was as red as tomato though.

Later that time, Tobi joined her guild. Tobi never joined any guild before.

Their moments were slowly revealed showing how Luna was changed by Tobi. She became a close friend to Hans and Sylvia. Their first kiss was revealed. The wedding was revealed. Even the making of Mario was revealed. But it was cut short.

Until.

Luna was running from the guild to their house. Tobi was in there, taking care of the very sick baby Mario.

She said to her husband, that she was able to convince Hans to take care of Mario for a while.

Not long, Luna broke to tears. Tobi then reached for his wife and held her tight encouraging that their son will be cured.

They were about to go to Ayura, who resides in the shrine of Mona Mountain located in Crous Island.

They heard from their guild mates that this mage can grant any wishes regarding health.

As they sail there, the blue skies turned to dark and gloom filled the atmosphere.

They arrived in the island late in the afternoon. It was pouring rain and thunderstorms. They spent days looking for the shrine.

Very determined, they called out to the magician as soon as they found it, removing fear from their hearts.

The mage then appeared in a form of a big centipede attached with an owl face.

Confused with the mage appearance, they still demanded their wish for their son to be cured from his disease. He was missing his stomach organs since he was born. His condition just got worse that forced them to ask for help.

As Tobi explained, Ayura then turned vicious.

He shouted, "You came at the perfect time humans! I was about to die today but now, I got my chance! I can live forever! Although, I'll grant you your last wish!" he laughed evilly.

Hearing this, Tobi then prepared to fight, "as if I will let you!" he shouted.

He then threw a massive attack which was nullified by Ayura's power leaving himself unscratched.

Despite that, Luna was willing to give her life to Ayura as long as Mario will be cured and advised his husband to stop fighting.

Tobi couldn't agree, but Luna is now unconscious in the floor as Ayura gradually sucked out her life source.

He couldn't bear seeing his wife so desperate. He then brutally pulled out his own eyes and performed the ritual for a magic capsule.

The ritual of the magic capsule was to sacrifice the same value as to what the magician has offered for the price of what they wanted to reserve.

His eyes were the equivalent of her memories. It was all he could save and nothing else.

Ayura was incredibly fast, he then took over Luna's body.

Despite that fact, Tobi hurriedly seal the capsule; but before he was able to complete it he rapidly transferred the capsule to where Mario was for Ayura was coming straight into his direction.

He then took Tobi's organs to replace Mario's, keeping his promise to save their child.

He was almost down from an unspeakable anguish as he felt his organs removed.

He fell unconscious while Luna whose body is now possessed by Ayura is now leaving Tobi's body behind.

The capsule's lights are now steadily wearing off which signifies the end of Luna's memory from when it was sealed.

Luna is now slowly awaking. She felt Mario's embrace as she woke up. She knew right away it was her Mario. Her son that she left.

She saw Ayura who was passed out. She then explained everything. Even though she was possessed she was still aware entirely.

Right before Tobi vanished earlier, he finished the ritual for the capsule for it was incomplete.

He vanished away with it for he also casted Ayura's spirit away during the ritual which was equivalent to his life.

Tobi was asleep for almost 6 and a half years for his life source was cut short. His organs were removed explaining why he doesn't feel hungry at all.

She uncovered that Ayura was just roaming around the island while she was controlled by him. Ayura was a sad mage living without purpose.

He waited for so long to have another mage in the island for he wants to suck their life sources. He knew that Tobi was strong and could be in his way so he tried making him the bad guy in front of the rest of them which could lead him to an easy victory.

Furthermore, she added that Ayura was an outcast spirit. Like Loke, he was living in the world for too long and tried manipulating another person's body to live longer. Ayura was turned into a dark spirit due to his master's abandonment.

Lucy was then convinced that she needs to help the spirit.

However, Ayura has gained consciousness.

He was then thrown in ambiguous pain as he was about to vanish from the world. A dark big magic circle appeared behind him prompting to suck him in

Unpredictably, he managed to do an attack. "As if I'll let you all go with this! I'm bringing you all to hell with me!"

Natsu then attacked the spirit. They fought and even though the spirit was slowly fading, he was still very strong.

Lucy told Mario to move his mother somewhere safe using his magic. He can only save his mother for he can only bring one person when moving.

Ayura was a healing spirit, healing is his specialty. Ironically, he can also nullify someone's power.

This brought Natsu down. "Happy I need to find fire to eat!", Happy then quickly flew to Natsu

Before Happy could fly Natsu away from the rampaging spirit, Happy was down from the nullifying magic and so was Natsu. Ayura was planning to finish them two and suck them into his centipede-formed body as he felt another strike from the other direction.

It was Lucy with her whip "Don't touch Natsu or Happy Ayura!" She shouted from rage.

She then looked at Happy and Natsu's lifeless eyes. This scene brought anger to Lucy's heart.

She then summoned Loke, Capricorn and Taurus and pleaded to help them defeat Ayura. But Ayura was a different-level spirit. He holds higher power than the stars.

Loke explained that Ayura's power was ancient and was one of the angels. Capricorn then added that because he was turned into a dark-angel, he is now suffering but his powers were doubled due to darkness.

Even her spirits felt danger and fear. Ayura then nullified Lucy's spirits.

Out of breath, she then waved her whip to Ayura. She fought the spirit with her whip alone. Until she was caught by his grip.

The dark magic circle behind Ayura which was long-drawn-out is closing. Ayura then shouted from pain. Lucy desperately tried to escape from Ayura's grip and wanted to bring Natsu and Happy away from the magic circle.

But she wasn't able to do so.

3/4 of Ayura's body are now sucked in which allows Lucy to use her magic. She was able to summon Virgo without using her keys.

Amazed by her own powers, she then asked her to please bring them somewhere safe.

Natsu then regained consciousness as he was carried by Virgo along with Happy.

He then saw Lucy being sucked in with Ayura.

"Don't worry Natsu! I'll see you again! I promise!" Lucy carefully gave out these words as she was looking at Natsu bringing a smile in her face.

Half her body was already inside the magic circle. Ayura tightened his grip at Lucy's body bringing her inside the circle fully.

Natsu couldn't believe his eyes and was now bursting from tears shouting Lucy's name.

Virgo was able to bring them somewhere safe but they could still see the massive light and energy casted from afar.

Virgo was now also slowly disappearing.

"Hime..." Virgo whispered as her tears came rolling down her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5: Our Bond

[In the middle of the sea on the way to Crous Island - Late Night ]

"Erza! There was a massive light breaking out from Crous island! What do you think that was?" Gray felt worried about the three idiots they were after.

"Keep your clothes idiot! " as she saw him stripping afterwards. "I hope those three are okay. I kinda have a bad feeling about this." as Erza answered Gray's uncertainty.

Erza and Gray just finished their other mission. They accompanied Wendy and Charle for a job.

Wendy and Charle didn't know that they were going after Team Natsu when their mission was over. They weren't able to come and help because of this.

Erza and Gray are now in a stolen ship on the way to Crous Island.

"Hel...Help..me.." Both heard a voice coming from the ocean. There they saw a man overly exhausted.

Gray then casted his magic to help the man into their ship.

"ICE MAKE!" as he casted a stair-shaped ice from the seawater to the deck of their ship.

"Thank..thank you.." the man gratefully said as he catches his breath.

After being able to go up the ice stairs, he was then given a towel by Erza.

"Who are you? Why are you in the water like that?" as she interrogated

"As I was sailing back, there was an enormous wave of seawater leading my boat to capsize! The wave was boiling with liquid fires! I almost died!"

"I was sending a couple of mages for a special trip. I still have to take them back from there tomorrow but I don't have my boat anymore and I'm not even paid!" he squealed as he cried for his loss

"Could there be a blue talking cat along with these mages?" Gray then interrupted the boat man's despair

"Yes, there was!" as he was taken back from Gray's nude body

Hearing this, Erza immediately raised the use of the SE-plug that she setup to herself allowing the ship to run faster through magic.

[Seashore of Crous Island]

The boat man was now taking a rest in the bunks of the ship. They anchored the ship right across the big rocks from the forest for them to remember where it was.

Erza and Gray eagerly searched the island. Both of them haven't rested since their other mission ended.

"Erza, are you okay? You can go back to the ship and rest. I'll look for them. You even drained most of your powers to run the ship," as Gray humbly offered Erza his suggestions.

"No. I can't rest like this. Thinking my precious friends are in danger. What would you feel if I said the same thing to you Gray?"

He immediately realized Erza's thoughts.

"You're right. Let's search for them Erza!" he said with a smile "Oh! Let's go!" she answered with such strong will.

They continued searching around the forest, until Gray heard something coming from the bush.

"GRAY! ERZA! WE'RE SAVED! WE'RE SAVED NATSU!" as Happy cried and went to give Erza and Gray a hug.

"Happy! You were safe! Thank goodness! Where are Lucy and Natsu?" as Erza tried to embrace Happy more against her metal armor.

"OUCH? STOP IT ERZA. PLEASE." as Happy complained, Gray then found Natsu, Mario and Luna resting under a root of a big tree. Natsu was unconscious and was lying in one of his sleeping mats.

Gray then felt assured as he saw Natsu was fine.

"Wait, Lucy? Where is she?" as Erza followed Gray leading her to the rest of them.

Luna then stood up as well as Mario. They explained everything to Erza and Gray. They knew about Mario being the client and Luna's situation.

"Do...Don't tell me, Lucy was... Lucy..." Erza stopped for she can't say the words from her lips.

It was too painful for her. Gray was now devastated as well as Happy.

"She sacrificed herself for me and Natsu." as Happy stated further

However, they were also concerned of Natsu.

"He just passed out from his fury. He was crying and rampaging as to why Lucy was gone." Happy flew to Natsu and saw his bruised face. The tears weren't dried up yet as his eyes were still generating tears. "Maybe he's having a bad dream?" Happy added

Erza and Gray continued to search the forest. Even though they knew it was all useless for they know exactly where the person they were looking for.

After a week, Natsu was still unconscious. Erza offered to bring Luna and Mario back to Hargeon Town. At first, they insisted to help search for Lucy but Erza pleaded that they want them unharmed. Erza sailed back with the boat man along with Luna and Mario reuniting with Sylvia and Hans. They did pay the reward. Erza couldn't accept it, but she thought Lucy and Natsu earned this so she took it and thanked them. She then paid the boat man from that reward and then she sailed back to Crous Island where Gray and Happy awaits.

[Crous Island - Erza returned]

"Lucy! WHERE IS LUCY!" as Erza heard Natsu's misery from afar. He searched and searched for Lucy even though he still felt weak from his injuries.

"LUCY!" he then gave another call of her name believing she'll respond back. But no matter how loud he gets, no Lucy answered.

Happy tried to stop Natsu from wasting his energy as seeing him like this was painful in his eyes. He insisted he should rest some more for he just woke up.

Erza witnessed the scene. She then helped Happy in keeping Natsu to rest. She applied the Erza that Natsu feared so much but it didn't work this time. As they continued to stop Natsu, Gray comes along.

"Leave him be!" he shouted as he stopped Erza and Happy from stopping Natsu.

"Leave him be," he repeated "Do you remember what you told me Erza?" he asked her directly

"When I asked you to go back to the ship and rest instead, I thought allowing you to rest would make you gain your strength back for you were very tired and weak. But you asked me, what would I feel if you told me the same? Actually, I would feel weaker. I don't care if I'll die searching for them, I just don't wanna live knowing I didn't tried my best. These people are my family. They are my strength. That's why, leave him be."

Happy's eyes are now full of tears. Erza lowered her head from guilt and the pain she felt. Her tears were flowing down her cheeks reluctantly.

Gray then followed Natsu in search of Lucy. "Can you smell her scent Natsu?" he seriously asked Natsu as they were running around the forest

Gray's eyes then widened as he saw Natsu shed some tear.

Despite that, Natsu gave a wide grin and answered "Thank you, Gray!"

"I can't smell her scent, but I'll find her! I promise!" he then ran faster leaving Gray a smile behind but he quickly came back "Gray, wear your clothes! You strip-freak!"

Gray felt gratified as he saw that smile. He then rest assured himself that Natsu will be fine. Then he looked for his clothes.

[Seashore of Crous Island]

Three months has passed. Natsu and the rest are still determined to look for Lucy. But even until now, they have no leads.

"Everyone, scatter around! Look for those brats!" as Makarov instructed the rest of Fairy tail members who came to search for Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Happy.

The ship they used during the S-class Trial just anchored in the shores of Crous Island.

"Gihihi! I will surely find them Master!" as Gajeel reassured Makarov dragging Levy with him. Lily also went after Gajeel. "Wait Gajeel! Don't take Levy away you scum!" as Jet and Droy complained in chorus.

"I can't believe it?! I haven't seen Gray-sama for three months already?! But now, KYAAA!" she burst with love and hate as she tried to figure out if Gray was fine but also mesmerized as she created another imagination of Gray and her.

"Cana, come with us! Don't search alone!" as Elfman and Lisanna asked her to come with them. "Where is that idiot salamander?" Laxus stated as he was trying to get away from Freed, Ever and Bickslow.

The rest also helped search for Team Natsu. "I'll carry you Wendy. It would be easier to look for them." as Charle suggested "That's right. I hope they would be alright though, Charle" as Wendy responded with obvious sadness shown in her face.

"Don't worry Wendy" Wendy looked back as she saw Mira with Master approaching "We'll definitely find them! We're Fairy Tail after all! Not Fairy Fail! Have some faith." as she smiled to Wendy casting her worries away.

Warren's voice then reached everyone's mind. They intend to use his telepathy as it would be faster to inform everyone if anyone find them.

Everyone from Fairy tail came except of Gildarts. He was in another S-class mission. Not long after they arrived, everybody took off to find their fellow comrades.

"Master!" as Wendy approaches Makarov, with Mira and Warren. Wendy was carried by Carla and hurriedly gave them the information they found.

"I saw them Master! They're in the middle of the forest under the roots of a particular tree."

As soon as Warren sent this message, all the fairies then rushed themselves to the location given.

They then found Natsu and everyone in the said place. Gray, Erza and Happy were all very happy to see them. Natsu on the other hand was glad they came, but insisted to stay in the forest.

[Magnolia Town - Fairy Tail Guild Hall 9AM]

"Everyone! Let's enjoy our Hanami!" as Mira joyfully invited every fairy tail member to celebrate and drink.

It was the usual Fairy tail. Everyone was still drinking trying to enjoy the festival. Hanami festival came again as the Sakura's are in full blossom.

You could hear fights here, laughter there, commotions here, food being served and Gajeel singing Shoo baa do bop.

It was an intermission for their annual bingo-tournament every Hanami.

"Where's Natsu?" as Gray approached Erza

"He went on a mission. He didn't bring Happy with him though, he didn't want him to miss the festival." as Erza explained

"It's been 3 months since we've been back from the island, that means Lucy has been missing for 6 months now?" as Gray took a drink from the beer in his hands

"There were no respond to the posters the guild have been distributing. Nobody has seen Lucy at all." he continued

Erza gave a fierce look as Gray continued to speak. "Of course, Lucy can't be seen here, she disappeared in Crous. Natsu has been going to missions non-stop. Maybe he's still looking for Lucy"

"First Igneel, now Lucy? What a pity." as Erza sighed and looked at Happy. Happy was also out of energy and doesn't seem to be enjoying himself.

"What's wrong now?"as Charle asked a worried Happy

"Charle! I was just worried for Natsu. He might still be looking for Lucy."

"Are you stupid?"as Charle frankly spoken

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" as Happy snapped out from Charle's words.

"You should know Natsu more than anyone else, of course he's still looking for Lucy! You just have to trust him that he'll find her!"

Happy thought of her words. They make sense.

"CHARLEEE!" as Happy charged in prompting to hug Charle, she then stuffed Happy's mouth with fish. "You like them right? Please, enjoy Hanami for yourself, they only come once a year." she left after imparting her words giving Happy a smile.

Happy was at least cheered up from Charle's given support.

Gray and Erza then sat with Happy under a sakura tree. "You know, Natsu has been going to a lot of missions for he's paying Lucy's rent." Happy stated as he welcomed Gray and Erza in the mat he was seating on

"Yeah, we kind of figured it out." as Gray took some of Happy's fish

"Every night he waits there. He was so sure that Lucy is still alive. He said, until he finds her, he'll never gonna stop" Happy continued

"Sounds like Natsu to me?" as Erza gave off a smile

"Anyway, in the mean time, let's enjoy the hanami, Happy!" Gray invited Happy to join along with the rest of the members. Erza, Gray and everyone are now having a good time together.

[Lucy's apartment - 4PM]

"AHHH! I'm so tired!" as Natsu went inside the room. He then took a bath after dropping all his luggage in the floor.

Natsu then continued to read all the novels Lucy has been writing. He filled her room with the missing poster of Lucy the guild has been distributing. This way, he can see Lucy everywhere. He grinned at himself. Happy then knocked on the window.

"Oh! Happy! You brought me food?!Thank you! You saved me! AHAHAH! I was so hungry!" as he was opening the window for Happy to enter

"Take it all out Natsu! Mira said she added more meat just for you! heehaw!"

"All right! I'm sure this would be good!" He then munched on every meat and food there was. Happy was happy looking at Natsu eat his heart out.

He then played with Natsu in the room and also played a prank in Lucy's novels and books and worse, underwears.

They spent their normal nights in Lucy's room insulting and making pranks for everything Lucy owned for the past 3 months since they returned from the island.

"Natsu! They said they are having a party until tomorrow morning in the guild! Let's go and have some fun Natsu!" Happy invited him to the extended Bingo party that the guild is planning to do.

"Ahh? I'm so tired Happy! I'll pass this time!" as he said with his right hand scratching his head.

"Well, I'll go though! Charle will be there you know!"

"Then don't miss it idiot! Go now! Ahaha!" he told Happy as he was grinning widely.

"I'll be leaving then Natsu!" as Happy took off. He then flew off letting Natsu believe that he's gone. But he's peeking into Lucy's bedroom from the window side.

Every moment he leaves Natsu alone in Lucy's room he always changed his face expression, from happiness to sadness.

Natsu is now smelling Lucy's pillow. He does it every time for he believes it helps him remember her scent.

Happy could feel all the longing and the missing Natsu has been enduring.

It was almost as strong as the bond of Tobi-san and Luna-san. He decided he'll leave Natsu for now and attend the Bingo in fairy tail hall. After all, Charle was really there, so he doesn't wanna miss it.

He thought he'd rather wake up from Natsu and Lucy's fight compared to waking up without Lucy by their side.

[Lucy's apartment - 8PM]

Natsu woke up from the commotion he heard outside. He decided to look out the window. There he saw, a Rainbow Sakura tree floating in the river in a boat just like what he did for Lucy in the past Hanami. He then saw Master with the boat waving at him. He waved back and gave a very sincere smile.

Then he saw everyone from the guild rejoicing. They wanted to cheer Natsu up. They thought this was the least they could do. He saw Erza, Gray and even Happy drinking their hearts out. Natsu then continued looking out the window enjoying every moment of it.

"Thank you, everyone" as he whispered to himself giving his own a big grin. "Maybe, I should try to continue living for all of them as well." as Natsu realized. Just like Igneel, Lucy has gone missing. But just like what he told Mario. He won't trap himself in the past just because of the pain, instead look forward to the future where he's closer in finding the people he seeks the most.

He then went out and rejoiced with everyone. They all went straight to the guild to do the Bingo. It was so much fun.

Natsu went back to Lucy's apartment for he felt really tired from the mission that he completed alone.

He fell directly into Lucy's bed. He's been feeling lighter as he frees himself from the pain.

"Natsu."

as he heard someone called his name. His eyes enlightened. His heart beat racing. He couldn't explain in words the feelings he felt when he heard that voice.

It was the voice he missed so much. The voice he longed a lot. The voice he was sure he knew.

He looked back and there she was, the Lucy he knew. The Lucy he was looking for.

He stood up and brought himself away from the bed looking at her completely stiff. His eyes were fixed on her. He couldn't utter a single word.

Lucy is now confused from Natsu's reaction. However, she followed Natsu's actions and stood up. She continued "Natsu,"

"WHO TOLD YOU TO SLEEP IN MY ROOM WHEN I'M NOT AROUND YOU STUPID PINKY SCUMBAG!" as she threw him a special Lucy attack.

Instead of dodging, Natsu caught her tiny fist. Even though there were great strength there, he took a tighter grip as he pulled Lucy's whole body into his leading her into an embrace.

Lucy then stood there, shocked. Only the table light was on in her room so she couldn't see Natsu's face exactly. She then felt Natsu's arms wrapped around her body.

"Thank goodness. I knew you'd be back." he said with tears in his eyes "I've been waiting to see you to thank you for sacrificing for me, Lucy. Lucy." he said her name twice

Lucy then felt Natsu's feelings. She nodded and shed little tears. "You're welcome Natsu!" she now wrapped Natsu's body around her arms as well. Overflowing with her feelings, she couldn't stop it anymore.

"I missed you so much!" as she buried herself in Natsu's arms.

She felt Natsu's grip tightens around her body.

"Lucy..." as Natsu started to talk, Lucy then waited for Natsu's words.

She have waited for almost 3 minutes until she heard Natsu snoring.

"Ehh? You idiot!" she snapped. But she didn't bother waking him up anymore. She knew Natsu was tired.

Still in her arms, she tried to free Natsu from her grip but it seems like Natsu's hold of her was too tight.

She then fell over to the bed with Natsu on top of her. She smiled as she saw Natsu's snoring face.

She thought, "well, I missed him a little so tonight is an exemption."

She then fell asleep knowing she'll be fine.

[Fairy Tail Guild - Morning]

"I have surprising news for all of you!" as Natsu happily shouted at everyone.

Everybody in the guild was passed out from the Overnight Bingo tournament that happened.

"What a bright face you have Natsu? so something good happen, huh?" as Erza teased him a little.

She then pointed on the request board. There he saw a picture of him and Lucy soundly asleep.

He wasn't sure but he blushed so much just looking at the picture.

"By the way, it was Happy who took those, there's a lot all over the place!"

"Now don't ever ask why these people are so knocked out, we knew last night about Lucy so we extended the celebration!"

"She appeared out of nowhere yesterday just after you left. She said she was sucked in the spirit world for Ayura was summoned by the Celestial Spirit King."

"A mage is only allowed in the spirit world if they have anything on from the their world. Luckily she was wearing spirit-world clothes when she was changed by Virgo when the spirit healed her so she was unharmed. After Lucy fought for Ayura, he was given consideration and was not banished but was sent to jail to pay for his sins." Erza continued

"Lucy then recovered with the help of her spirits for two days which was 6 months here in our time"

Erza noticed Natsu wasn't listening to her anymore.

Makarov then woke up from Natsu's commotion looking for all the pictures Happy took. He felt glad for the Natsu he knew was back to being himself.

Natsu's actions also resulted for the other members to wake up as he was throwing anyone all over the place just to look for the pictures Erza mentioned.

"What are you doing idiot salamander?!" as Gray was pushed by Natsu from where he was sleeping.

"Gray! You stripper! Put some clothes on you pervert ice king!" as he punched Gray in the face.

"KYAAA? Where's my clothes?" as he looked for them while continuing to fight with Natsu.

Every one in the guild are fully awake and are now in a brawl.

"Lucy, how was your first night? Did Natsu touched you or anything?" as Makarov welcomed one of his brats back to Fairy tail as he saw her walking into the guild hall.

Lucy then hugged Master happily saying she missed them all so much even though it was only two days in the spirit world but it felt longer for her.

Makarov's face then turned as red as tomato, so he declared

"Let's extend Hanami and have another celebration today for Lucy's comeback! Let's PARTY everyone!" as he reached for another case of beer

Erza and Happy are now hugging Lucy. So are Wendy and Charle. Then Levy and the rest.

The whole guild welcomed her back with much happiness and anticipation.

As soon as Makarov declared another celebration the whole guild just went berserk and crazy.

Well that's just normal.

[Night watching of the Rainbow Sakura event for all Fairy Tail members]

"Lucy, after all this, let's go to lots of missions!" as Natsu gave her a wide grin along with some food from Mira

"Of course! I owe you six months of rent, Natsu!" as she grinned back to the pinky idiot she knew she valued so much.


End file.
